


loving you is cherry pie

by cherryvanilla



Series: Yuletide Assignments and Treats [8]
Category: The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: F/F, First Time, On Set, Pining, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Kristen often forgets just how young Dakota actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you is cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [presentpathos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/gifts).



> Based on [these](http://dakota-fanning.org/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=913) photos. For story purposes I’ve altered the timeline of when KStew and Dakota went to the Roxy together. IRL it happened during rehearsals/pre-production.
> 
> Title from Lady Gaga.
> 
> Thanks to imp and staraflur for beta <3

The thing is, Kristen often forgets just how young Dakota actually is. She acts older, and has that tempered way about her that only a child star exudes. It’s one of the reasons they get along so well: they each chose this business at a young age, yet they both want more than it. Ever since Kristen first met Dakota she’s always loved how they barely talk about work or Hollywood or any of that shit. Instead, they talk about books and literature and how they both want to concentrate on school at some point. It’s just easy with her. Dakota’s like Suzie, someone she feels she could spend hours talking to and never get bored or lose interest. Except she’s never wanted to slide her tongue between Suzie’s lips and that’s – that’s where the ‘forgetting just how young Dakota is’ thing becomes problematic. 

Kristen and Rob broke up (again) recently and she’s not sure if it’s for good this time or what. The media thinks they’ve always been more consistent, but it’s never been the case. They were on and off during shooting of the second film and then afterwards, too. Kristen knows a lot of that has to do with her own feelings of uncertainty, and that a large portion of that uncertainty was wrapped up in – wanting other people. Or okay, one other person. A person she really shouldn’t be wanting. But she shrugged it off and they got back together. It was good for a few months, and then came the news that she’d be opposite Dakota in _The Runaways_. The script alone sent her into a tailspin of emotion. 

“What do you mean, see other people?” Rob said when Kristen suggested opening up their relationship, a few weeks after she was officially cast. 

“I just think it would be good for us -- give us some breathing room, you know?” 

Rob frowned at her, hard, dragging a hand through his hair and causing it to stick up everywhere. “I don’t _want_ breathing room.” 

Kristen sighed heavily. “Well I do, man.” 

They fought all night, and by the time the sun came up, they were over. 

Kristen’s been less upset about it than she probably should be -- most likely because despite the sexual attraction, Rob’s always been a bud. If they didn’t have the media and managers and an entire franchise pushing them together she’s not exactly sure what would’ve happened between them, since she likes just chilling on his couch, drinking a beer, belching and playing video games with him more than she likes boning him. Everyone tried to make them into some grandiose love story, even though they’ve never once officially confirmed they were together. Kristen’s just not sure her life is supposed to be some fairytale at 19 years old.

She expresses all of this to Dakota on their third day of shooting, when they’re sprawled out in Kristen’s trailer listening to Suzie Quatro. 

“Oh, wow. Sort of a bummer though, babe.”

Kristen shrugs, her shoulder moving against Dakota’s. “A bit. But then again, I was never into fairytales. Even as a kid I played with all my brother’s GI Joe’s instead of the princess dolls my mom would buy. That shit was never for me.”

Dakota giggles. Kristen loves the way she sounds when she does that – inherently innocent and adorable. “I loved playing with dolls.”

“Of course you did,” Kristen teases, not unkindly. Dakota shoves at her with her elbow and Kristen shoves back.

They’re quiet for a moment.

“Rob’s really funny,” Dakota says.

Kristen smiles. To Dakota, Rob is one of the funniest people she’s ever met. He’d constantly have her laughing and always treated her like a little sister, buying her ice cream when they’d go out in town. It’s always been evident that Dakota thinks Rob is great and hell, she probably bought into the fairytale romance herself.

“He is, kid,” Kristen acknowledges, watching Dakota wrinkle her nose up at the word.

Kristen turns to grin at her full on, except Dakota moves her head at the same time and then they’re knocking into each other and laughing, way too close to the point where Kristen can feel Dakota’s breath on her. Their eyes meet and Kristen feels her stomach flip just as there’s a rapping on the trailer door with the announcement they’re ready for them on set.

Kristen hoists herself up and shakes it off. It’s time to work.

_____________________________

Kristen loves the energy on the set, and most of all, having Joan Jett around. Hanging out with her has been pretty fucking surreal, but also amazing. The night that they spent four hours literally going over every emotion that Joan was feeling throughout the real-life events that inspired the (sometimes embellished) content of the film was an incredible experience.

Another surreal thing is the way Dakota’s been since Kristen told her about Rob. She doesn’t know if it’s the emotions of their characters seeping through into real life or what, but Dakota’s a lot more… aware of Kristen, it seems. Overtly interested, almost. They’re hanging out constantly, touching a bunch and goofing around and it’s just a shitload of fun. And it’s still easy between them, it always is, but there’s also this new tension in the air that seems to be at the foreground now, and unless Kristen’s crazy, it isn’t just coming off her.

She does feel a little self-conscious because Dakota’s mom is on set every day with them. She’s a pretty cool person, though, and hopefully hasn’t picked up on the fact that Kristen’s totally inappropriate crush is growing more inappropriate with each passing day. She shouldn’t be surprised how present it is in her mind. Not only are they working specifically with one another in numerous scenes, moreso than they’ve done before on camera, but they’re also playing lovers, to a degree. She knew this could be trouble when she signed on, but she’s prepared to deal with it and refuses fuck up their friendship over a dumb teenage crush – even if it could possibly, maybe, be mutual. 

Except what Kristen tells herself mentally and what she does physically often do not coincide. Therefore it’s completely predictable when, after the wrap of their first kissing scene, she invites Dakota out to the Roxy to see Patrick Wolf. 

“Um,” Dakota says, standing outside Kristen’s trailer. They’ve just gotten out of wardrobe, and Kristen swears she can still feel her lips tingling. Kristen follows Dakota’s gaze as she looks over to where her mom is waiting near the car, before turning back to Kristen, biting on her bottom lip.

Kristen manages to tear her gaze away from Dakota’s mouth, but it isn’t easy. She drags her fingers through her hair, wishing she had a cigarette.

“I mean, will I even be able to get in?”

“Yeah, there’s no age limit tonight.” Kristen says, casually. “And even if there was, come on, you’re Dakota Fanning.”

Dakota blushes a little, shuffling her feet. “You make it sound like I’m some big deal. I’m not, really.”

“Hey,” Kristen says, lifting her chin. “You’re totally a big deal.”

Dakota looks at her, eyes large and so blue, and Kristen jerks her hand away, bringing it to her own hair again. Dakota’s eyes dim a little.

“Um. Yeah, I’ll just tell my mom we’re hanging out. She might wanna like, come with if I told her otherwise -- and – yeah.”

Kristen nods, jerkily. “Cool. I’ll pick you up around 7:00, okay? We can go to dinner or something, first.”

“Okay, great.”

“Later.” Kristen watches her walk away and then leans back against her trailer, exhaling. 

“Hey,” she hears and turns to find Joan walking up to her, cigarette hanging from her lips.

“Hey,” Kristen smiles. “Bum one off you?”

“Sure,” Joan says, pulling out her pack for another one.

“Thanks,” Kristen says, when Joan lights it for her.

“You should think about quitting,” Joan says, exhaling. 

Kristen laughs. “I’m tryin’, man.” 

They smoke in silence for a few seconds.

“I think Cherie’s coming out for dinner, if you want to join us.”

Kristen nods, looking over at her. “Cool, thanks. I’ll ask Dakota.”

They talk for a few minutes about tomorrow’s schedule before Kristen heads home. It’ll be good, hanging with Joan and Cherie beforehand. Kristen needs some sort of buffer here, even though this whole thing was her idea.

Dinner goes well and Dakota is stupidly adorable the way she hangs on Joan and Cherie’s every word. Kristen really needs to stop thinking of her that way, but it seems to be her natural response to Dakota in general.

They head out to the Roxy after, while Joan and Cherie go their separate ways.

“It’s cool that they still talk,” Dakota says on the drive there.

“Yeah. It is,” Kristen replies, biting her lip. “But, you know – I mean, I dunno what Cherie told you but – it wasn’t some grand romance, you know?”

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Dakota nod, slowly. “Cherie said… that Joan wasn’t like, overly expressive. But that they had fun.”

“Yeah.”

They don’t say anything else, Kristen too lost in thought. She has no idea what Dakota’s thinking and she doesn’t really want to know, to be honest.

Dakota checks her bag before they head onto the dance floor. Kristen barely recognizes the music that’s playing since it’s not ultimately her style, but Dakota seems to know most of it, singing loudly and obnoxiously in her ear while wrapping her arms around her neck. Kristen pokes her in her ribs and tells her to give her voice a rest.

“Never! I won’t be tamed!”

Kristen shakes her head, smirking, and just pulls her closer, fitting her fingertips into the curve of Dakota’s hips.

She watches Dakota giggle, her eyes shining bright. Kristen really wants to kiss her. Instead, she finishes the song and tells her she’ll be right back.

She heads to the bar and gets a drink without getting carded, the bartender giving her a wide grin and saying he’s a fan.

“Thanks, man.” She leaves him a big tip because it’s the decent thing to do. She finds Dakota in one of the booths at the back of the club as Patrick Wolf starts up. 

“Hey.” She sees Dakota eye the drink and raise an eyebrow. 

Kristen rolls her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna drink the whole thing.” She’s driving, after all.

Dakota pouts. “Can’t I have some?”

“That’s… not really responsible of me, man.”

Dakota gives her a look. “Come on, you just said you can’t drink it all anyway.”

Kristen sighs and slides it over to her. Dakota downs half the Long Island Iced Tea in one gulp.

“Woah, easy there, tiger.”

Dakota grins up at her, brilliantly. “Let’s go out in the crowd and dance a little.”

Kristen rolls her eyes. “Can I drink some, first?”

Dakota leans her head on her shoulder. “If you must.”

Kristen shakes off the spikes of pleasure coursing through her and chugs the rest of the drink herself while Dakota snorts that she’s a hypocrite.

Kristen can’t even deny it.

They dance a little more, get noticed a few times, and end up arranging it with one of the managers to stand on the side of the stage, away from the crowd. Dakota seems a little tipsy from just half the drink, and Kristen is so going to hell for the way she’s letting her dance all up against her front as they watch the show, letting her drag her hands up and down Kristen’s back and stare into Kristen’s eyes like she’s trying to silently tell her something.

“Hey, let’s get out of here,” Kristen says softly in her ear, as the set is wrapping up. 

She’s not prepared for Dakota tugging her own bottom lip between her teeth and giving her a feral look. “Yeah, let’s.”

Kristen swallows hard and flushes with heat, feeling a straight line of desire settle at the center of her pussy.

They hold hands leaving the club, which isn’t something new for them, but it feels laced with meaning now. Kristen drops her hand as they make it outside and the valet gets the car. Then she notices a paparazzo.

“Jesus Christ,” she mutters. Dakota’s eyes widen, her cheeks flushed from the dancing and the alcohol and – maybe more, Kristen has no idea. Dakota ducks quickly into the car as it’s pulled up. Kristen walks slowly around the back of it, giving the dude a glare before climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“It’s alright,” Kristen says.

Dakota nods.

They start driving and Kristen lets out a groan as she notices he’s following them. “Seriously?” she mutters.

“Oh, fuck,” Dakota breathes. 

Kristen turns on some music and tries to ignore it, but of course he’s still there.

When they pull up outside Dakota’s gate, Kristen’s ready to scream.

“Fuck, Kristen, this’ll be on the internet and my dad will – I didn’t tell them.” She’s ducking down in the seat now, putting her bag in front of her like a shield as the guy keeps snapping away.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll take the blame if you get in trouble over anything.”

Dakota nods, looking up at her with those big eyes again. “Come back later?”

Kristen chews on her lip. “I don’t know…”

“Come on,” Dakota wheedles. “We can have a sleepover.”

Kristen should say no. She knows she should, but. “Okay.”

Dakota smiles and then sobers again when she realizes she’s gotta get out of the car to the snapping of a camera. “Bye,” she whispers.

Kristen gets out with her as she runs to the gate. “What the fuck is your problem, man, she’s just a kid.”

The guy scoffs behind his camera. “You’re the one who had her at a club. Is she drunk?”

Kristen laughs, meanly. She’s not gonna waste her breath justifying they were at an all ages show. “Fuck you, man. Just get a fucking life.” She looks over to see Dakota safely inside the gate and sprinting to her door. He of course takes pictures of the whole event. Kristen flips the guy off before getting into her car. 

Thankfully he doesn’t follow her, so she does some laps in the residential neighborhood, rolling her window down and smoking before finding a 7-11 to grab a Big Gulp. She checks her email on her phone before starting up her car again and heading back over to Dakota’s. There doesn’t seem to be anyone outside, but Kristen still parks two houses away.

 **here** she texts.

**okay, I’ll open the gate for you**

Kristen treks up to Dakota’s house and slips through it.

“You sure this is cool?” she whispers as they’re walking through the dead silent halls.

“Yeah, sure. Everyone’s asleep and my room is sort of far away.”

Kristen nods, feeling her stomach swoop and dive. 

Once inside, they plop down on Dakota’s bed. Kristen’s only been here one other time before, and never in her room. They usually hang at Kristen’s. 

Dakota’s room is very pink, exactly what Kristen would’ve expected, and so different from her own. It suits her, though. Dakota’s still wearing her same outfit from earlier, sans her jacket. Kristen takes off her denim one, along with her grey hoodie, and throws them both on the chair across the room.

Dakota laughs. “You always wear so many layers.”

Kristen shrugs. “I like to be comfortable.” Except now she’s sitting there in just a black t-shirt and nothing else covering her arms and she feels totally exposed. She really didn’t plan this out.

“Want to listen to some Joan on my ipod?”

“Sure,” Kristen says, a little surprised. They’ve been trying to keep up with music from the time period as much as they can, but they haven’t really listened to much Joan or the The Runaways while filming – they sort of did all that prep beforehand.

They each take an earbud and lie on their backs, letting the music wash over them. Kristen’s overly aware of Dakota’s body pressed against her side, how warm she feels.

Crimson and Clover comes on and Kristen swallows, hard.

“I’m looking forward to this scene,” Dakota says, once again surprising her. They really don’t talk about filming. Like, ever. “I love how it’s written.”

“Same,” Kristen chokes out.

Dakota turns to her, propping herself up on her elbow. Kristen looks at her, off-center. “The way you’re playing Joan –“

Kristen feels herself tense. “Yeah?”

“She seems in love with Cherie,” Dakota finishes after a moment.

“Yeah, well. That’s the way it reads in the script, you know. But – doesn’t mean it was real life. I mean – I don’t think – from what Joan has said – that was really the case.” Kristen’s not sure why she feels so breathless.

Dakota nods and Kristen thinks she sees disappointment there as she drags her finger down Kristen’s forearm. “I – guess I sort of wanted it to be. Learning so much about them, seeing them interact, I just – wanted it to be true, you know?”

Dakota’s hand is in her own now. Kristen squeezes her fingers, her throat tight. “You’re a hopeless romantic, Dakota.”

“Hopeful,” Dakota corrects, and Kristen’s heart swells.

Kristen’s gaze shifts to Dakota’s lips and she remembers her mouth on them earlier today, how they did a few takes. It shouldn’t have felt sexy – it never does when there’s people and boom mics and lighting measurements happening – but it did. Kristen can’t forget Dakota’s gasp during their last take, the way she opened her mouth for her, slow and wet and deep to the point that Kristen just wanted to cover her with her body and never stop.

Dakota’s looking at her with those fucking huge eyes again, open and vulnerable, silently asking like she can’t say the words. Like she needs Kristen to just read all her signs and run with them. Kristen raises her hand to Dakota’s hair, combing her fingers through it unsteadily.

Dakota licks her lips as Kristen moves in a little.

“You’re so cool,” Dakota whispers, and Kristen snorts.

“I don’t – I don’t wanna be, man.”

Dakota shrugs, squeezing her other hand. “Well you are, to me.”

Kristen pulls back a little and blinks, reality washing over her. “You’re just – look, we filmed a pretty intense scene today so I think – I don’t think we should –“

“Don’t,” Dakota says, harshly.

“What?” Kristen asks, surprised. 

Dakota’s fingers have a death grip on her hand. “Don’t treat me like a child.”

Kristen flinches, dragging her fingernails across her scalp. “Hey, I don’t – I’m _not_ , I swear. I just think...”

“Don’t think,” Dakota pleads, eyes clear and bright and so fucking gorgeous.

Kristen can’t take it anymore – she had a good run, but it all falls away as she twines her fingers in Dakota’s hair, holding her in place and bringing their lips together. Of course she tastes like cherry lip gloss. Of course she does. Kristen would laugh if she weren’t too busy focusing on the feel of her mouth, how different it seems from earlier today. 

Dakota sighs immediately, letting go of Kristen’s hand to wrap her arms around her. Kristen moves her now free hand to Dakota’s back, palming up and down it as she licks between her lips, their tongues meeting and gliding together.

Kristen rolls on top of Dakota, moving her hands to her stomach and over her chest while Dakota’s leg shifts between her own. They kiss deeper, harder, and she feels Dakota begin to pant against her. 

Kristen breaks away, burying her face in her neck and kissing her heated skin.

“Fuck,” she says, a little hysterically.

“What?” Dakota asks. She sounds breathless already and her hands are tight on Kristen’s shoulders as her hips push up against Kristen’s own.

“Just thinking about how I wasn’t allowed to grope you on set today because you’re 15 and now we’re doing this.”

Dakota laughs. “I think that was a joke.”

“Whatever,” Kristen groans, kissing a path down her neck. “This is still – ugh, whatever. I don’t care.”

Dakota giggles against her. “Good.”

Kristen sits back, licking her lips and helping Dakota get her shirt and bra off. They both freeze as Kristen just looks at her. Dakota blushes.

Kristen takes a steadying breath and gently slides her fingertips over her breasts, tracing the contours of them. Dakota sucks in a hard breath, letting out a sharp, choked off noise.

“Have you done this before?”

Dakota nods, quickly. “Um, I. With a few a girls but – just like. Just kissing. And this. Not – not more.”

 _Jesus Christ_ , Kristen thinks.

“So you’re—“

Dakota’s flush deepens and she looks away. “Yeah, uh. Yeah.”

“Hey,” Kristen says, softly, pressing her fingers to Dakota’s jaw and tilting her face towards her. “It’s cool, okay?”

Dakota nods and Kristen figures she should give her something back. She strips off her shirt and bra quickly, tossing them across the room. Dakota’s eyes widen a little and she lets out a shuddering breath.

Kristen settles down next to her and places one of Dakota’s hands on her breast. They start kissing again, feeling one another up. Kristen moans softly as Dakota’s nail scratches against her nipple before twisting slightly.

“You can do more,” Kristen says against her open mouth, before claiming her lips in another wet, frantic kiss. Dakota listens, squeezing her tits together and twisting her nipples. Kristen goes a little easier, just brushing featherlight touches over her breasts while Dakota pants out soft sounds against her and arches closer.

When Kristen finally moves her fingers down to Dakota’s leggings, rubbing over her pussy, Dakota gasps. 

“I’m… I’m kinda nervous,” she whispers, mouthing at Kristen’s neck. 

Kristen pulls her hand away like it’s been burned and shifts backwards. “Shit, are – do you wanna stop?”

Dakota shakes her head. “Hey, no. Not. Not nervous about _this_ … just. I just want it to be good. For you.”

Kristen smiles at her, brushing her hair away from her face. “It will be. Just relax.”

Dakota nods, moving to brush both her hands through Kristen’s hair. Kristen sighs into the touch, tilting her head back a little. “I love your hair,” Dakota whispers. “Is that – is that weird to say?”

Kristen giggles and opens her eyes. Dakota looks so damn innocent that she kind of hates herself, but not enough to stop when they both seem to need this like breathing. “No, not weird,” Kristen manages, her voice deep and rough with arousal. “I, uh, I love your eyes.”

Dakota smiles, slow, gorgeous and shy. They reach for one another again, Dakota pushing Kristen against the mattress. Kristen manages to get her hands under Dakota’s leggings and onto her ass before they pull back to undress each other. It’s awkward and fumbling and they giggle most of the way through it, stealing kisses, some shallow, others deep and involved in which they forget the task at hand, too lost in one another. They finally kick everything off and away, including Kristen’s shoes, and then they’re on top of Dakota’s blankets and switching off the bedside light, leaving the room shrouded in shadows.

“Do whatever you want,” Kristen whispers, dragging her fingers down the center of Dakota’s pussy, causing her to her jerk and gasp.

Dakota rolls them over again and kisses down Kristen’s chest, mouthing at her breasts before lingering on each of her nipples, sucking hard. Kristen groans, tangling her hands in Dakota’s hair and trying to keep the moans from spilling from her lips. Her nipples are rock hard and her stomach quivers as Dakota moves lower, dragging hot, open-mouthed kisses down her stomach. Dakota’s hands splay wide on her hips and she licks a line across her torso. Kristen pants shallowly, and curls her fingers tighter in Dakota’s hair.

“Jesus, fuck,” she breathes.

“Okay?” Dakota asks, mouth not leaving her skin, pressing a kiss against her open thigh.

“Hell, yes,” Kristen moans.

Dakota’s mouth trails lower, kissing the crease of her thigh before finally moving over her pussy. Kristen can feel a puff of hot air against her before her eyes roll back as Dakota’s tongue darts out, licking a line up her before settling over her clit and sucking hard.

Kristen’s fingers tighten even more in her hair and her hips jerk up a little. “Oh, god,” she says, barely audible, as Dakota starts alternating between licking and sucking, getting her wet all over with her tongue before sliding inside her and fucking her with her tongue.

“Dakota,” Kristen sighs, as her hips keep up a minute rhythm upward. Dakota moans encouragingly, pulling Kristen up against her. Kristen looks down, taking in how perfect Dakota looks, how fucking gorgeous, before fucking her mouth with purpose. Dakota brings her fingers up to rub at Kristen’s clit while her mouth works her over from the inside. She’s on edge already, so fucking ready to burst, and it only takes Dakota’s mouth moving back up to her clit and pressing her tongue flat against it before she comes, body jerking and legs tensing.

Kristen shakes for long seconds, gasping for breath, as Dakota just laps at her. She sits back, pressing her hands to Kristen’s stomach soothingly.

Kristen gets her eyes to focus and looks at Dakota, just as she’s wiping at her mouth. Kristen weakly smiles at that, shaking her head. “Jesus, you sure you never did that before?”

Dakota nods. “But – you know. Porn.”

Kristen groans. “God, come here,” she says, making weak grabby motions at her.

Dakota goes, and Kristen takes her mouth in a biting kiss, tasting herself and moaning into it, before flipping them over and dragging her mouth down Dakota’s neck, placing desperate hurried kisses along her skin, lingering at her breasts, which are perfect. She flicks her tongue over her nipple before rolling it beneath her tongue and nipping. Dakota’s hands sink in her hair, pulling, and Kristen makes a soft sound of pleasure. She moves to her left breast, loving the soft noises Dakota’s making, the quite pants of her name along with curses.

Kristen’s hand starts rubbing at Dakota’s pussy, already wet. She slips a finger inside while moving slowly down her body as Dakota groans, gasping and clenching around her.

“Okay?” Kristen asks, looking up from where she’s kissing at her belly button.

“Yes, yeah,” Dakota gasps out. Kristen continues on, twisting her finger a little before kissing down to her clit. She’s trimmed but not fully shaved and she tastes almost sugary sweet; it’s all so perfectly Dakota and Kristen can’t get enough of her.

She throws all her enthusiasm into it, alternating with her tongue and her fingers, until Dakota’s legs are wrapped around her neck and she’s thrusting upward for more, broken sounds leaving her lips. When she comes it’s one of the hottest things ever, tasting her, feeling the way her whole body just freezes and then melts around her. Dakota’s staring at Kristen when she looks up, and even in the darkness Kristen can tell what a wreck she is.

“Job well done?” Kristen asks dryly.

Dakota rolls her eyes, laughing. “Gold star,” she replies, quirking her finger in a come hither motion that’s so damn Cherie. Kristen settles against her and they kiss, long and slow, like they have all the time in the world.

“Mmm,” Dakota sighs into the kiss, dragging her palm over Kristen’s ass. “Can you stay?”

Kristen blinks at her, pushing Dakota’s damp bangs off her forehead. “Uh, you sure that’s okay?”

Dakota nods. “Sure. We just should probably put some clothes on. Sometimes Elle likes to barge into my room in the morning.”

Kristen half winces, half smiles and starts fumbling around for her shirt and panties. “Good enough?” she asks Dakota when she’s got them on. Dakota nods, pulling on her own clothes.

They get under the sheet and Kristen pauses, propped on her elbow. “Uh, like. Spooning okay?”

Dakota traces her fingers down Kristen’s cheek. “Yeah.”

Kristen bends to kiss her quickly, before settling behind her and pulling Dakota tight against her body, tangling their legs together.

Their hands find one another and Kristen lets out a breath, her mind running a mile a minute.

“Is this gonna confuse things?” Dakota asks, just as Kristen’s trying to figure that out herself.

Kristen drags her lips over Dakota’s shoulder blade, pressing a kiss there. “Do you want it to?”

Dakota’s silent for a minute. “I kind of do,” she answers.

Kristen freezes. “Uh—”

“I mean, like, I mean if it didn’t confuse things then that would mean – it was just a thing that happened. Like the way it really was with Joan and Cherie. Like – it didn’t mean much. And I want it to mean something. You know?”

Kristen’s heart feels like it’s about to pound of her chest.

“It means something,” Kristen says, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, to turn her face so their mouths meet.

“It means everything,” Kristen adds when they break the kiss, their mouths still pressed together so she can feel it when the smile stretches across Dakota’s lips.

Kristen still doesn’t believe in fairytale endings, but she believes in Dakota, and that’s good enough for now.

The End.


End file.
